FionnaxFinn
by Ozkar49
Summary: Finn y Fionna son hermanos(desde ahi empieza mal) Y un dia jugando descubren una nueva sensacion sexosa. Fionna esta dispuesta a todo para revivir esa sencacion mientras Finn se opone, Podran mantenerlo en secreto de Cake y Jake. Lime en probablemente todos los capitulos :D
1. Chapter 1

**Esto lo estoy haciendo porque no tengo mas que hacer( y estoy enfermo, mental, talvez) Finn y Fionna existen en el mismo mundo, Son hermanos. Ellos viven en la misma casa. Solo Fionna y Cake existen del mundo de ellas, buena, hasta ahorita. Finn tiene 13 años y Fionna 14 **

* * *

-"FIN! PERO QUE HAS HECHO!" gritaba Fionna enojada al ver sus brasieres en el techo de la casa.

-"Porque me divierte verte enojada jajaja" decia Finn mientras se moria de la risa el solo tirado en el piso.

-"Argg, vas a morir" Y Fionna saco su espada, y comenzo a correr hacia Finn.

Finn se asusto y comenzo a correr sabiendo que esta vez se habia pasado de la raya. Corrieron por un rato alrededor de la casa. Finn seguia riendose mientras Fionna estaba que hervia de ira, y verguenza. Ella estaba muy cerca pero no lo alcanzaba. Finn por reirse tanto cayo al piso y Fionna encima de el.

Finn giro y cayo boca arriba, Fionna cayo encima de Finn. Sus senos quedaron encima de la cara de Finn. Y por la misma razon las manos de Finn quedaron encima de sus nalgas.

Ambos quedaron un rato quietos, en silencio, no sabian que hacer. Sentian algo que les gustaba, pero no sabian que era. Finn luego comenzo a notar que algo se le estaba poniendo "duro". Fionna tambien lo sintio, pero menos.

Ambos se movieron luego de un rato. Y se quedaron en ssilencio hasta

-"Perdon por la broma..." dijo Finn

-"No, no importa, si fue divertido perseguirte." Y Fionna se sonrojo un poco.

Luego llegaron Cake y Jake. Jake estaba en la forma de perro gigante y cake esta encima de el. Cake esta embarazada(no, no de Jake).

-"Oye Fionna ya volvimos y tengo hambre." grito cake mientras bajaba de Jake.

-"Siempre tienes hambre Cake, vamos adentro." Le respondio Fionna mientras entraban a la casa del arbol. Jake y Finn se quedaron afuera. Finn se desplomo en el suelo pensando en lo que habia pasado.

-"Que te pasa hermanito."

-"Bueno pues mira..." Finn le conto a Jake todo lo que habia pasado.

-"NO NO NO NO NO FIN! ESO NO SE HACE CON TU HERMANA!"

-"Pero que hice?" le pregunto Finn.

-"No te lo puedo decir pero no lo vuelvas hacer, ENTENDIDO?"

-"Esta bien..." dijo resignado, porque algo que se habia sentido tan bien no se podia hacer. Ella era su hermana despues de todo, debian hacerlo todo junto, cierto.

Jake se fue y entro a la casa.

* * *

Mietras Jake hablaba con Finn. Cake y Fionna tenian la misma charla.

* * *

-"Pero porque?" Le preguntaba Fionna.

-"Porque no!" Dijo Cake mientras comia un trozo de pastel.(jeje cake/pastel)

Y se fue hacia su cajon en el cuarto de Fionna.

Fionna tenia los mismos pensamientos que Finn.

Porque algo que se sintio tan bien estaba prohibido. Porque no podia experimentarlo denuevo. Pero ella a diferencia de Finn no se habia dado por vencida. Iba a averiguar que era esa sencacion, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Seee, se que esta corto pero es tan solo el primero pero Bueno que les parece. Esa Fionna es toda una picarona eh. Que tendra planeado para Finn. Que hara para que Cake no se entere. Esto y mas en mi proximo capitulo.**

**Chao-Chao. **

**Recuerden los reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas noche tarde o dias gente. A peticion de mi amado publico he traido ante ustedes la parte 2 de mi Fic limonoso(creo). Buano, no los aburro. Les habia prometido un capitulo mas largo y aqui esta.**

* * *

Es de noche y todos están durmiendo. Finn y Jake están durmiendo en su cuarto. El está dando una pequeñas pataditas. Finn se encuentra en un profundo sueño y Cake esta en un cajón parecido al de Jake en el cuarto de Fionna.

Pero Fionna a diferencia de todos está teniendo un sueño muy "raro".

Ella estaba acostada en las praderas, viendo las nubes. Finn estaba su lado. Fionna lo tomo de la mano y luego se recostó sobre él. De la misma forma que como había pasado antes esa tarde. Podía sentir como las manos de Finn pasaban y tocaban todo su culo. Mientras ella ponía sus pechos en la cara de Finn. Luego despertó de golpe. Estaba sudada y confundida.

"Que significa esto" Porque le había gustado hacer esas cosas con Finn. Luego notó que en medio de sus piernas sentía algo mojado. Que también se notaba en su pijama.

"Oh no, Cake no debe enterarse."

Se puso unas sabanas encima y luego siguió durmiendo sin soñar, pero preguntándose

"Que significa esto."

Un nuevo día comienza y todos siguen dormidos, excepto Fionna, que esta lavando su pijama tratando de no dejar evidencia de lo de anoche.

Todos luego bajaron a desayunar, preguntándose donde estaba Fionna. Para disimular las cosas ella había preparado el desayuno

-"Buenos días a todos." Dijo Fionna y les enseño la mesa llena de comida. Cake dijo.

-"¡Fionna! ¿Tan temprano te despertaste?"

-"Ohm, si para hacer el desayuno ¿ves?" Le respondió Fionna tratando de distraer su atención del pijama que colgaba aun mojada.

-"Tranquila Cake" le dijo Finn.

-"Ella tan solo quiso ser generosa y hacernos el desayuno" confirmo Jake, mientras se sentaban a comer tocino, huevos y leche.

Luego se fueron de AVENTURAS. Pelearon con un chingo ciclope, Fueron a ver a la Dulce princesa y también vieron "Rastro de Calor" con Marceline en la casa de Marceline.

Luego volvieron a la casa. Donde estaba Cake esperándolos, (recuerden, está embarazada).

-"¿Se divirtieron?"

-"CLARO QUE SI" grito Finn mientras entraba dando una vueltera en el aire.

-"Estoy muerto, me voy a dormir." Dijo Jake mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-"Jeje, si yo también. Buenas noches Cake y Fionna" y Finn subió dejando a Cake y Fionna solas.

-"¿Y a vos Fionna, como te fue?" Le pregunto Cake con una cara de "respecto a lo de ayer".

-"¿Yo?" le respondió nerviosa "El día estuvo genial. Logramos decapitar un ciclope y vimos una, película."

-"Uhm, está bien. Me voy a dormir. Come lo que quieras."

Cake se fue. Fionna dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y fue a la cocina. Se sentó a comer un sándwich frio que estaba ahí.

Seguía pensando que debía hacer respecto a lo de ella y lo de Finn. Seguía comiendo su sándwich pero estaba tan cansada que cayó en medio de sus piernas (¬¬)

"Ugh" dijo poniendo su mano en medio de sus piernas para recogerlo.

Alcanzo su sándwich pero también se rozo a ella misma.

Dio un pequeño brinco y suspiro de asombro, al sentir aquello de nuevo. Se quedo callada por un momento, volteo su cabeza para ver si no venia nadie.

Luego bajo lentamente su mano, desde su estomago hasta su "flor". Que era como Cake le decía que se llamaba.

Cuando la toco sintió algo que nunca había experimentado. Se sentía incluso mejor que lo que había pasado con Finn. Siguió moviendo su manita encima de su ropa interior sintiendo como algo iba cambiando. Ella empezaba a "abrirse". Alzo la vista y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir como se estaba mojando más con cada movimiento de su mano. Hizo su cuerpo mas para atrás y abrió aun más las piernas, su falda ahora estaba muy levantada y se podía ver claramente su calzón; que estaba muy mojado.

Siguió moviendo su mano, ahora también en la movía en círculos. Se empezó a mover hacia delante y atrás en su silla. Hasta que dio empezó gemir de placer.

"Ahh" soltó un gemido y siguió asi sin darse cuenta. Ella ya estaba sudando. Luego escucho unos pasos bajar.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Una explicación para el ruido y su sudor…

Cake bajo por las escaleras.

-"¿Que es ese ruido Fionna?" Le pregunto adormilada viendo a Fionna entrenar con su espada.

Fionna le respondió fingiendo estar cansada.

-"¡Cake! Perdón por despertarte, pero estaba entrenando."

-"Anda a dormir muchachita." Le dijo Cake apuntando a su habitación. Fionna pasó al frente de ella bajándose su falda y ocultando la mancha que tenia.

Esa noche Fionna durmió esperando con ansias estar a solas una vez más.

* * *

**See, yo tambien quisiera estar a solas con ella. Nos leemos luego, como en una semana. **

**Chao-Ch, AHH, lo olvidaba, No olvviden los reviews :D**

**ahora si**

**Chao-Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente de este bello mundo llamado tierra, como estan. Mucho dicen que es enfermizo que Finn y Fionna sean hermanos. Pero, por algo lo leen, no se hagan los inocentes. Para conplacer sus ansias(eroticas/hentai) les entrego la parte 3.**

Fionna siguió teniendo el mismo sueño erótico con Finn, pero en distintos lugares. Primero fue en la pradera de nuevo, luego en el cuarto de Finn, la noche siguiente en su cama. El último lugar donde soñó con Finn fue en el mueble. El estaba sentado, ella se sentó sobre mus piernas y comenzó a moverse de un de al frente hacia atrás. Estaba tan excitada por el sueño que se dejo llevar y comenzó a gemir de verdad. Luego despertó de golpe.

-"¿Fionna, estas bien?" le dijo Cake mientras la miraba con una cara de WTF.

-"¿Qué?" Dijo Fionna despertándose. Se puso muy nerviosa y vio a todos lado hasta encontrar a Cake en su cajón.

-"Estabas… gimiendo" Dijo Cake con una cara de intriga.

-"Ehh…pues…" Murmuraba Fionna sin alguna explicación.

-"Creo que estas enferma querida. Estas muy sudada también. Hoy te quedaras en casa sola. Entiendes." Dijo Cake mientras bajaba de su camita.

-"SOLA" dijo Fionna. Para luego darse cuenta de lo emocionada que sonó, ahora volvió a hablar fingiendo estar enferma. Y se volvió acostar en la cama.

-"A donde van."

-"Finn y Jake van a hacer unas 'misiones' en el reino de los postres. Yo tengo que ir con mono crómico (no sé cómo se escribe.) " Le dijo Cake mientras se ponía una bufanda rosa.

-"Como me veo niña"

-"Muy bien gatita." Le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención. Su cabeza no salía de esa simple palabra. Sola…

Luego de un rato todos salieron de las casa, Fionna estaba en pijama y envuelta en sabanas en la entrada. Para hacer su estadía, más, convincente. Cuando ya todos estaban fuera de vista Fionna tiró la sabana y grito.

-"¡ES HORA!... pero… y ahora." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el mueble en la sala.

Se sentó en él, y luego vio que su pijama estaba mojada.

-"Ugh, primero tengo que lavar esto." Se quito la pijama por lo cual quedo en ropa interior (¿conveniente no?) y comenzó a caminar para lavar su ropa. Pero una idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. Dejo caer la pijama y puso su manita encima de su "flor de loto" (se me gusta más flor de loto). Sintió un pequeño escalofrió que cruzo todo su cuerpo. Y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Siguió moviendo su mano encima su calzoncito mojado, esta vez ella lo hacía más rápido y podía gemir más duro sin preocuparse a que alguien la vea.

-"Ahh Ahh, Ohhh" decía mientras ella se acostaba en el mueble y abría mas las piernas. Ahora se frotaba muy rápido y cada vez le gustaba y gemía más duro más.

Después tuvo una idea.

-"Fuera ropa." Dijo mientras de una forma un tanto desesperada se bajaba el calzón. Y luego continuo con su nuevo trabajo. Pero por accidente lo hizo muy fuerte y se penetro ella misma con los dedos.

-"AHHH" grito y se asusto y luego vio que estaba sangrando un poquito. Ella se asusto aun más por eso. Se puso su ropa interior y comenzó a correr desesperada por toda la casa buscando algo para limpiar la mancha. Luego de un rato encontró una media vieja y el uso para quitar la mancha. Se puso a lavar su pijama llorando pensando que había sido una tonta. Luego entro a la casa y mojo todo el piso con agua.

Ella resbalo y cayó hacia al frente. Pego en el piso con los pechos. Y le dolió, se los empezó a sobar y… se dio cuenta que también le daban placer. Y comenzó a usa ambas manos, para poder tocarlas. Pero escucho que alguien venia. No, no por la puerta.

**Buahaha, parece trama porno. Por todo hay sexo.**

**Adios**

**CHao-Chao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola buna gente que busca destruir la inocente vision de esot lindos personajes. Quiero decirles que tuve problemas con este capitulo, Marceline se metio. Pero no sabia que hacer con ella. Pero creo que a se que pasara. Muahahaha s mi isa malvada apesta. VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

Fionna vio con asombro como Marceline estaba en la ventana. Fionna abrió los ojos que tanto que le cubrían casi toda la cara.

-"Oh Glob. ¿me habrá visto?" Se preguntaba Fionna mientras seguía paralizada viendo a Marceline flotar fuera de la ventana.

Al final Marceline puso cara de frustración. Ella abrió la ventana a la fuerza. Y entró en la casa.

-"Que te pasa Fionna, no ves que es de día."

Fionna soltó un suspiro de alivio, al darse cuenta que Marceline no había visto nada. Luego reacciono solo para responderle

-"Perdón, es que estoy algo enferma y no podía ver quién era."

-"Bueno, pero que otra persona conoces que puede volar, y necesita sombrilla durante el día. Hmm"

-"Uh…"

-"No importa, se que estas enferma asi que tan solo dile a Finn que vine para hablar de él sobre algo. Él sabrá el que." Dijo Marceline mientras tomaba de regreso su sombrilla y salía volando por la ventana.

Fionna se desplomo en el suelo dejando salir un suspiro. Luego retomo lo que hacía y después de limpiar todo el desastre volvió a la su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama, llena de aburrimiento. Su enfermedad era fingida. Ya había cumplido su cometido. Y no quería volver a saber nada al respecto. Se había lastimado, tanto que había sangrado.

-"Nunca más…" se dijo ella mientras lamentaba haberse herido ella misma. "Es mi culpa, es mi culpa." Decía a si misma. Pero porque algo tan bueno le causo dolor. "¿Finn habrá hecho algo parecido?" se preguntaba mientras estaba acostada en la cama. "Voy a intentarlo con el." Se dijo decidida para luego caer dormida por lo cansada que estaba.

Fionna durmió un rato hasta que una vos familiar la despertó. Era Cake.

-"Fionna, niña, abre la puerta." Ya estaba atardeciendo. Fionna bajo las escaleras sin hacerlo demasiado rápido.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió para dejar entrar a Cake.

-"Bueno, pareces haber mejorado mucho muchachita." Le dijo Cake mientras se quitaba su bufanda rosa.

-"Eh, si el descanso me ayudo." Le dijo Fionna mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los lados.

El resto de la tarde fue normal hasta que llegaron Finn y Jake. Ellos entraron de forma normal. Con mucho ruido y diversión… y hambrientos. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, esperando que Cake terminara de cocinar mientras Fionna seguía recostada en el mueble. Y ella no más lo miraba fijamente. El se dio cuenta, pero no se concentro en ella, en ves siguió comiendo. Luego de terminada la cena ella seguía viéndolo mientras apoyaba su linda cara en una mano, y ponía unos ojo coquetos una pequeña sonrisa.

Finn rápidamente volteo, a otra dirección y empezó a caminar a su cuarto a dormir.

Fionna soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración al ver que no conseguía llamar la atención de su hermano.

Finn, Jake y Cake se fueron a dormir.

-"Fionna, no vas dormir." Le pregunto Cake antes de subir las escaleras a su cuarto.

-"No, iré en un rato. Sigo un poco cansada." Le respondió Fionna mientras se acomodaba en el mueble.

Cake subió las escaleras y Fionna se quedo pensando en el mueble.

"¿Que hago para estar junto a Finn? Ya no jugamos mucho como solíamos hacerlo antes. Casi no recuerdo que jugábamos en realidad."

Luego Fionna tuvo una magnífica idea. Hace mucho tiempo que no dormían juntos.

**Si ven alguna descongruencia, lo siento. Esto lo escribi ayer bien de noche. Ademas andaba muy deprimido por lo de San Valentine. :C **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para mi inspiracion :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo mis morbosos, sere breve. Hoy los complasco. **

* * *

Fionna seguía en el mueble pensando sobre su nuevo plan.

Si, justo eso iba a hacer. Iba a ir a costarse al lado de Finn. La verdad ella no sabía porque ya no lo hacían. Cuando eran niños siempre que se asustaban Jake y Cake los dejaban dormir juntos. Pero eso fue dejando de pasar cuanto "estas" salieron. Pensaba Fionna mientras se miraba los senos.

Estaba decidido, ella iba a ir acostarse al lado de Finn. Fionna subió muy despacio las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de Finn. Entró a su cuarto y vio que ambos, Finn y Jake, estaban dormidos.

Camino en puntilla hacia la cama, y se deslizo debajo de la sabana con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Jake. Finn estaba recostada dándole la espalda a Fionna. Ella se movía y logro pegar todo su cuerpo a Finn, luego puso una mano sobre su cuerpo y lo empezó a acerca más a ella. Finn comenzó a despertar.

-"um… um… " Fin se giro y quedo cara a cara frente a Fionna. Pero seguía dormido. Fionna se acercó aun más. Movió su cabeza para hacer que su frente estuviera tocando la de él. Luego Fionna movió su pierna, y la puso en medio de las de él.

-"Aun no despierta." Murmuro Fionna.

Después de eso Fionna pego todo su cuerpo, tanto que casi se besaban los hermano. Sus senos estaban aplastados contra su pecho. Luego Finn comenzó murmurar.

-"Mmma, mma"

-"¿qué dice?" pensó Fionna un poco irritada mientras Finn seguía murmurando.

-"Mmar, mmarce."

Fionna dio un grito e dentro de su cabeza.

"MARCELINE, ESTAS SOÑANDO CON MARCELINE." Ella se vio indignada, estaba soñando en alguien más que no era ella. Sin darse cuenta había murmurado ella unas cuantas palabras. Finn comenzaba a despertarse por el ruido.

Fionna se fue, estaba enojada porque él estaba soñando con "ella" y consigo misma. Se fue caminando fuera de la habitación en puntillas. Llego a su cama y se acostó a dormir. Todavía refunfuñando sobre lo de Marceline.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación.

Marceline estaba afuera de la ventana. Esta vez sin sombrilla. (Porque es de noche)

-"Finn…" susurraba "Fiiinn…" Al verse frustrado su primer intento decidió ir por una entrada secreta. Levanto una piedra, se transformó en murciélago y entró por un pequeño agujero. Salió por detrás de un cuadro en el cuarto de Finn (que afortunada). Se des transformo flotó hasta la cama de Finn. Se acerco y tapo su boca.

Finn se despertó de golpe. Comenzó a forcejear. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que era Marceline. Se calmo y le dijo susurrando.

-"MARCELINE. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto un poco enojado.

-"Vengo a darte una última lección." Le dijo Marceline mientras ponía una sonrisa muy picarona. Ella lo agarro del brazo y luego salieron flotando por la ventana y luego ambos se pararon en el techo.

-"Marceline que quieres. Ya sé como son los besos, que son tus "Duraznos" y… "Flor" tú me lo enseñaste. (La verdad Marceline tan solo lo dejo contemplarlos atreves de su ropa.) ¿Qué mas falta?" le preguntaba Finn mientras se quitaba el sueño de sus ojos.

-"Falta el escalón 15 Finn…" dijo Marceline mientras se bajaba su vestido gris.

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron tanto como una sandia. Al fin podría hacerlo. Al fin podría sentir lo que era. Al fin iba a experimentar lo que Marceline tanto le había descrito. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Marceline hablo.

-"Finn, tengo que decirte algo" ella se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. "Nunca he hecho el escalón 15. Todo lo que te conté fue lo que otros me han dicho."

Finn se sorprendió al oír esto, pero no sabía que decir. Pero antes de pensar en algo Marceline se le acerco y lo comenzó a besar. Finn contuvo el aire por un largo tiempo. Hasta que Marceline lo dejo ir.

-"Quieres que pare…" le pregunto de forma coqueta.

-"No…" le dijo Finn recuperando el aliento.

Esta vez Marcy fue más agresiva. Lo tiro al suelo y lo besaba apasionadamente mientras ella estaba encima del niño. Finn comenzaba a excitarse. Cuando Marcy lo sintió dijo.

-"Siguiente paso." Y se quito el sostén dejándolo ver sus muy redondo y pálidos senos. "Vamos Finn, hazlo como te lo dije." Dijo Marcy

Finn comenzó a lamer tímidamente sus tetas. Pero luego empezó a hacerlo más rápido. Luego les estaba mordiendo el pezón.

Luego Marceline le quito el la pijama a Finn. Lo cual lo dejo desnudo, ella se agacho y le dijo

-"Disfrútalo Finn" Marcy comenzó a… ya saben, con el pene de Finn. Después de un rato Ella se quito su calzón y se acostó en el techo. (Recuerden ya estaban ahí.)

-"Finn hazlo con cuidado." Dijo Marceline mientras abría las piernas y cerraba los ojos.

Finn se acerco, y empezó a penetrarla de forma lenta.

-"Shmm sigue." Decía Marceline entre gemidos. Finn tan solo se mordía el labio inferior. Luego Marcy tiro a Finn de espaldas y ella se sentó sobre él. Y comenzó a saltar haciendo que las tetas le rebotaran.

Finn puso sus manos en ella y comenzó a moverlas.

Cuando Finn sintió algo le dijo a Marceline

-"Siento algo raro Marcy"

Marcy entonces comenzó a chupar de nuevo y toda su "chele" quedo en su cara. Uso su larga lengua y se limpio toda la cara.

Luego se acostó al lado de Finn. Mientras ambos seguían agitados.

-"Gracias Finn"

Voltearon la cabeza. Y se sonrieron entre ambos. Para que dar dormidos en un profundo abrazo.

* * *

**No manchen la cama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno gente, tengo que decirles esto. Estoy usando guantes blancos ahorita. Porque? no se. Pero me siento todo un HACKER. Ya ahora si. Gracias por sus reviews. :D**

**Ahora sigamos con el sgte. capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Es un nuevo día en la tierra de Ooo. El sol brilla, las plantas florecen, los pajaritos cantan y Finn y Marceline desnudos en el techo…

-"GGRRAG" grito Marceline al sentir el sol en su cara. El grito despertó a Finn.

Ella comenzó a cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Quemándose un poco con el sol.

-"COMO SE TE OLVIDO EL SOL" Le grito Finn

-"NO ME GRITES Y AYUDAME" Finn arranco una ramas del árbol. Las ramas tenían muchas hojas asi que serviría de sombrilla. Y se las dio Marceline que ya se había vestido.

-"Vete ya. De seguro despertaste a todos." Le dijo Finn. Marceline le dio un beso muy apasionado en la boca

-"Adiós Finn. Vístete." Y ella se fue flotando. En ese momento Finn se dio cuenta que seguía desnudo. Se sonrojo y se tapo con el pijama. Finn se puso su ropa de nuevo y entro a la casa por la ventana de su cuarto. Al menos Jake seguía dormido. Decidió bajar a tomar un vaso de agua. Aunque se llevo una sorpresa. Fionna ya estaba despierta.

-"Fi, Fi… Fionna que, que"

-"¿Qué hago? Como mi desayuno pues tonto." Le dijo Fionna mientras comía unos panqueques que ella misma había hecho.

-"…"

-"Ven siéntate a mi lado." Le dijo Fionna mientras movía una silla a su lado y servía unos panqueques en el plato.

-"Esta bien." Dijo Finn más tranquilo ya que sabía que Fionna no sabía nada de lo sucedido.

El se sentó al lado de Fionna y comenzó a comer los ricos hotcakes con miel de maple. (No sé de dónde consiguieron de esa miel.) Fionna lo quedo viendo. Y Finn se dio cuenta

-"¿Que tienes Fionna?" Le pregunto Finn mientras tomaba un gran bocado de comida

-"¿Que estabas soñando anoche?" Finn comenzó a ahogarse con la comida. Y se cayó de espaldas de la silla.

-"AHH" grito Fionna.

Ella se sentó encima de Finn (ósea ya saben dónde) y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho.

-"RESPIRA"

-"AHSJFAJSFHAFHHGGJG"

Luego de varios golpes Finn escupió un gran trozo de masa de panqueque. El estaba muy agitado y apenas recuperaba el aliento. Fionna vio su oportunidad.

-"No te preocupes yo te daré el beso de vida." Dijo Fionna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Finn no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar que había pasado cuando sintió los labios de Fionna encima de los suyos. El pelo de Fionna acariciaba el rostro de Finn. El se impresiono al ver a Fionna con los ojos cerrados. Mientras le daba el beso más dulce, suave y largo que haya tenido.

Después de reaccionar la empujó.

-"FI, FIONNA QUE HACES"

-"YO, te… te salvo la vida." Dijo Fionna mientras ella seguía encima de Finn. Y movía su pierna en medio de las de Finn y trataba de besarlo de nuevo.

-"No Fionna no puedes." Le dijo Finn mientras empujaba a Fionna y se sentaba. Ella lo quedo viendo con una carita de muy tierna. Asi como de perrito triste.

-"¿Por qué no?" le dijo con una vos dulce. Mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cara de Finn. Finn se asusto y bloqueo Fionna con su mano.

-"Porque somos hermanos Fionna." Le dijo Finn mientras giraba su cabeza y veía en otra dirección.

-"Pero… ¿te gustó?" Le pregunto Fionna mientras se sonrojaba. Finn se sonrojo mucho y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"Adiós Fionna." Finn salió por la puerta y la cerró. Fionna seguía sentada en el suelo. Triste, incluso sus orejas de conejo estaban caídas.

-"Debo seguir intentando" se dijo a sí misma, se levanto y arreglo la mesa. En eso bajaron Cake y Jake.

Preguntaron por Finn. Ella les dijo que se había ido temprano pero no sabía a dónde. Los tres desayunaron y luego fueron al dulce reino para hacer unas encomiendas de los dulces príncipes.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Ahora a pensar en el sgte. Porque no se como seguirlo. **

**ADIOS :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente (putos). Les presento la séptima entrega de mi segundo FanFic. Si próximamente serán tres pero primero necesito crear un monstruo. Y si no puedo usare a Slenderman. Que les parece. Suficiente. **

Capitulo 7

Finn estaba caminando a la casa de Marcy. Muy confundido sobre lo ocurrido. Porque Fionna lo había besado. Eso no lo hacen los hermanos… O si… El solo sabe que, de nuevo, le había gustado su experiencia con ella. Incluso, posiblemente más que la que tuvo con Marcy. Y aunque ellos ya habían avanzado mucho, nunca se dieron un beso real. O tal vez nunca sintió lo que había experimentado con Fionna al lado de La Reina de los Vampiros.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de Finn mientras pateaba una piedra dirigiéndose a la casa de Marceline. El entro a la cueva, y se dirigió a la puerta. Se disponía a tocar cuando escucho unos golpes intensos en su interior. Buscó la ventana para ver que ocurría adentro.

Era Marcy. Ella estaba destruyendo todo adentro. Tenía el mueble dado vuelta y todas las cosas tiradas. Ella estaba flotando y tenía una lámpara en sus manos. Se disponía a tirarla hacia la ventana. Finn se agacho pero sus orejas todavía quedaron visibles. Marcy voló hacia él y literalmente atravesó la pared para atrapar a Finn.

Ella rompió la pared, tomo a Finn de los hombros y lo tiro al suelo mientras ella estaba encima de el. Llorando.

-"PORQUE ME HACES ESTO" Gritó mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Finn en verdad estaba confundido. No sabía qué pasaba. Y estaba asustado.

-"Pe... Pero de que hablas." Logro decir luego de un momento.

Marceline lo levanto de los hombros para volver a estrellarlo en el suelo mientras le gritaba.

-"BIEN SABES DE LO QUE HABLO." Luego cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras una lagrima salía.

"Te vi besando a Fionna." Ella lo soltó a comenzó a flotar llorando de nuevo hacia su casa. Arreglo su sillón y se sentó por primera vez en el mientras se tapaba la cara.

-"Marcy, no es lo que crees." (Que frase tan cliché pero no se me ocurre nada) Dijo Finn mientras caminaba a la sala entrando por el hoyo en la pared.

-"Entonces que es." Le dijo Marceline sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

Finn dejo salir un gran suspiro. Sabiendo que lo que iba a decir le causaría mucho dolor.

-"Ella me beso" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza. El espero un golpe de ella. Pero luego de un rato decidió abrir los ojos. Marceline ya no seguía en la casa.

-"Marcy… MARCY! Oh no" Finn comenzó a correr.

Mientras tanto la dulce y tierna y sensual Marceline estaba a punto de llevar el infierno hacia Fionna.

**A falta de reviews motivadores para mi motivadora motivación lo dejo hasta ahí. Pero como soy bueno un adelanto de el próximo.**

"**senos" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Al parecer el "castigo" funcionó. Recibí varios reviews. Gracias :D Ahora, una pelea que no se cómo terminara porque pasó algo muy inesperado. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando se me ocurrió esta idea. Esto se sitúa en el cuarto del dulce Príncipe. En el siguiente capítulo lo explico todo. **

Fionna, La Reina Helada, y Bonnibel, estaban en la cama. Desnudas, después de lo que había ocurrido. La Reina Helada tenía a Fionna entre sus brazos contra su pecho. Y Bonnibel tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de Fionna y tenía todo su cuerpo pegado a ella. No estaban dormidas, tan solo disfrutando del momento.*1 Pero Marceline tiene otros planes.

Mientras tanto Marceline, La Reina de Los Vampiros. Se encuentras volando a toda velocidad hacia Fionna. Si bien ella puede olerla sin siquiera esforzarse, supo que estaba en el dulce reino en un santiamén. Afortunadamente para Fionna, Marceline en su enojo, olvido su hacha. Cuando estaba ya en el Dulce Reino. Ella entro por la ventana de la torre más alta. Entró a la habitación, con el pelo despeinado, respirando de forma agitada. Las uñas le habían crecido que casi parecían garras. Las tres chicas en la cama se sorprendieron al verla. Marceline voló con la velocidad digna de una vampiresa enojada hacia Fionna. La tomo de los hombros y la pego con fuerza contra la pared. Ella estaba envuelta en una sabana por lo tanto no quedó desnuda.

Ni siquiera pensaba hablarle. Ella la miraba fijamente con sus ojos de demonio. Levanto sus garras y estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo final. Fionna indefensa solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Pero nunca llegó. Cuando se decidió abrir los ojos vio como la mano de Marceline estaba congelada. Marcy la miraba con impresión. Ella ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a la reina helada, envuelta en una sabana, mirándola con desprecio y seriedad.

-"¡Suelta a Fionna ahora mismo!" Le grito la Reina Helada.

Bonnibel había salido de la habitación a buscar a los banana guardias, y vestirse. La RH(Reina Helada) lanzó otro rayo de hielo hacia Marceline. Ella lo esquivó y dejo caer a Fionna en la cama de nuevo. La RH helada siguió disparándole los rayos a Marcy. Ella los esquivaba fácilmente, y cada vez se le acercaba más. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca le dio un golpe en la cara con sus garras, lo cual la dejo marcada. La RH se enfureció aun más. Primero ataca a su amor, y luego le marca la cara. Como Marceline estaba tan cerca. Ella extendió ambos brazos hacia en ella casi tocando le los senos*2.

Disparo todo la nieve y hielo que podía. El cuarto se lleno de escarza blanca, todos quedo cubierto de nieve. Fionna que seguía en la cama agito la cabeza para quitarse la nieve que tenía en la cabeza y poder ver que había ocurrido. La habitación estaba totalmente blanca. Marceline estaba congelada en inconsciente contra la pared. La RH estaba todavía parada en el centro de la habitación aunque muy agitada. Comenzó a tambalearse. Fionna corrió hacia ella y la tomo antes de que callera de espalda. Fionna y la Reina Helada se quedaron viendo, con una sonrisa cada una. Comenzaron a acercar sus caras. Fionna había perdido su sobrero de conejo. Un mechón de su pelo dorado tocaba la mejilla de la reina. Sus labios se juntaron. El primer beso de la reina en mucho tiempo, y el segundo de Fionna en dos días. Ambas cerraron los ojos disfrutando un largo y sensible beso. Fionna sentía los fríos labios de la reina helada, que le estaban correspondiendo no como Finn. La Reina Helada saboreaba los suaves labios de la joven Fionna. Ella puso su mano en su cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo, hasta que quedó completamente sobre ella. Ambas estaban entrando en calor de nuevo. Pero fueron interrumpidas por la bulliciosa de Bonnibel.

-"¡Ahí esta! Atrápenla. Y sáquenla de mi reino." Grito la princesa mientras un grupo de banana guardia entraba y cargaban el bloque de hielo en donde la Reina de Los vampiros seguía noqueada.

-"Ustedes dos vístanse y salgan de aquí." Dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras salía de la habitación.

Ambas Fionna y la Reina Helada se vieron la cara y comenzaron a reír. Se vistieron y salieron del reino volando. La Reina Helada llevo Fionna a la casita del árbol.

Luego de un rato llego Finn a las afueras de Reino. Vio a Marcy como estaba atrapada en el hielo. Corrió a rescatarla.

-"¿Marcy, que, pasó?" Dijo Finn muy agitado por haber corrido tanto.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo mientras rompía el hielo con sus brazos. "no es obvio la reina helada me atacó."

-"Yyy Fionna. No le hiciste nada." Le preguntó Finn preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana.

-"No se Argg, de que hablas." Contesto la vampiresa mientras rompía el hielo consiguiendo su libertad.

-"La verdad no recuerdo nada desde hace unos días. Lo único que recuerdo es que fuiste a mi casa a preguntar como besar. Al parecer sigues enamorado de la chicle verdad."

El golpe le dejó una amnesia de corto plazo a Marcy. Finn se alegro de no recordar nada sobre lo que le dijo de Fionna. Pero se entristeció porque Marcy no recordaba nada sobre lo que ellos habían hecho la noche anterior. Ambos se fueron a la casa de Marcy. Ella se sorprendió al ver su casa casi destruida. Finn le dijo que habían sido atacados por unos monstruos gigantes. Ella no tuvo más opción de creerle.

*******1****= Esto lo describo en el otro capitulo**

*******2****= Esta es la parte que les deje en mi adelanto.**

**¿Les gusto? Ojala. Porque la verdad no sabía qué hacer con esta parte. Ni con lo que viene. Ahí veré. **

**Aviso. Probablemente no suba nada en unas dos semanas por exámenes. Asi que tal vez subo la parte de el trió de Reina Helada x Fionna x Dulce Princesa. Supongo que será el capítulo más esperado. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**aqui esta, el dulce principe no aparece porque anda de viaje o algo asi :D**

**Esto se basa en el primer episodio de Fionnna y cake.**

* * *

Fionna iba caminando, subiendo las escaleras, siguiendo al dulce príncipe. Ellos entraron al cuarto.

-"Hace tiempo quiero hacer esto contigo Fionna." Dijo el Dulce Príncipe mientras abría su camisa.

-"Príncipe, que… que… estás haciendo..." Fionna estaba muy nerviosa. Pero si era lo que ella creería, iba a aceptar.

-"No niña" Dijo la Reina Helada saliendo de su disfraz "Soy yo." Grito y comenzó a reír. Lanzo unos rayos a Fionna que la golpearon e hicieron que ella quedara pegada en la pared. Los rayos congelaron sus muñecas y tobillos nada más. Tenía los brazos y las piernas extendidas. La Reina Helada se acerco a Fionna riendo mientras extendía una de sus manos. Colocó su dedo índice en medio del pecho de Fionna.

Fionna quedo sorprendida al verla hacer esto.

-"Reina Helada, a…aléjate." Le dijo mientras sentía como su garra presionaba su blusa y la rasgaba mientras bajaba.

Su blusa azul quedo abierta por la mitad. Dejando entre ver su brasier. La Reina Helada se modio el labio inferior al ver a Fionna asi. Y comenzó a mover los dedos de su mano por encima de ellas, acariciándolas gentilmente.

-"Reina Helada… basta…" Dijo Fionna sin poner mucha oposición.

-"Vamos Fionna, se que has querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo. Yo te he visto."

Es cierto. La RH había presenciado todos los actos de Fionna ya que ella siempre estaba vigilándola.

La Reina Helada besó uno de sus senos mientras metía su mano a su falda y la empezaba a frotar.

Fionna comenzó a gemir levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La reina helada sonrió al oír esto. Ella comenzó a quitarle su pantalón, lo cual la dejo en su calzón osado que tenía un corazón en medio. Ella ya estaba mojada.

-"Amiga eres muy rápida." Dijo la reina helada mientras volvía a poner su mano encima de ella y la comenzaba a frotar de nuevo.

Fionna seguía gimiendo al sentir aun mas placer. La Reina Helada se quito su vestido. Ella no tenía nada debajo del, asi que quedo completamente desnuda. Sus senos azules, grandes redondos deslumbraron a Fionna. Ella trato de acercarse a la reina pero las amarras de hielo se lo impidieron.

-"¿Quieres un poco de esto Fionna?"

-"Mmm Hmm" balbuceo Fionna sin dejar de verlos.

-"Ven por ellos." Las esposas de Fionna se derritieron. Ella calló de pie. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la seductora reina. Cuando llego a ella, la abrazo por la cintura, y pego todo su cuerpo a ella. Fionna metió su cabeza en medio de sus senos que se sentían muy fríos y suaves. La tentación la venció y comenzó a lamerlos. Su sabor, como se esperaba, era a hielo. Pero para ella era lo más dulce del mundo, hasta ahora. Fionna bajo sus manos mientras seguía ocupada con su lengua. Pudo sentir lo grande de su culo. Nunca se había fijado en ello. La reina helada comenzó a gemir levemente. Abrazo a Fionna y la pago más a su cuerpo. Luego voló con ella hacia la cama. Donde la acostó y comenzó a quitarle el calzón a Fionna. Pudo ver su vagina, abrió sus piernas y sonrió. Fionna sabía lo que sucedería. Y sabía que esta vez, iba a ser mejor que la primera.

La Reina Helada penetro a Fionna con su fio dedo. Fionna hizo un gemido muy fuerte y jaló las sabanas mientras se mordía su labio interior. La RH comenzó a utilizar un segundo dedo. Fionna no pudo soportar la intensidad con la que la reina helada movía sus dedos y soltó un grito muy fuerte.

La RH acerco su cabeza, y comenzó a usar su lengua. Fionna no dejaba de gemir al sentir como la lengua de la reina helada se movía dentro de ella. Fionna no lo soporto más y se movió de su posición. Ella se abalanzo sobre la reina helada quedando encima de ella y la comenzó a besar sin parar. Se separaron para tomar aire. Ambas se quedaron viendo Fionna le sonrió y dijo

-"Es mi turno." Fionna dio la vuelta dejando todo lo suyo frente a la reina helada mientras que ella metía la lengua en la vagina de la reina helada. Se sentía muy frio. La introducía de forma lenta mientras podía saborear un líquido transparente, que parecía tener pequeños cristales de hielo en el. Saboreaba cada momento de esa experiencia. Ambas estaban haciendo lo mismo. Metían la lengua dentro de la otra. La movían y tomaban su jugo mientras sentían como su compañera hacia lo mismo.

La inocente de Bonnibel entro al cuarto, y al ver a ambas en esa posición se quedo sin habla. Fionna y la reina la voltearon a ver esperando una respuesta. Bonnibel solo cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras se quitaba su vestido y lo dejaba caer a un lado. Las tres sonrieron entre ella. La rosada entro en la cama y la recibieron de la mejor forma.

Todas estaban hincadas en el siguiente orden. La Reina Helada estaba chupando a Fionna, la agarraba de las caderas y la acercaba más a su cara para poder meter más su lengua y poder jugar con ella. Fionna además de recibir todo lo que la reina helada de daba, también por disfrutar de la "dulce" princesa.

Ella pasaba su lengua por su vagina sintiendo el dulce sabor a chicle. Metía y sacaba su lengua de Bonnibel. Mientras podía disfrutar de su jugo con un sabor completamente diferente, sabor a leche condensada. Y Bonnibel tenía la cara rojo y no rosada al sentir como Fionna la penetraba con su lengua la lamia toda.

Luego de un rato de estar cambiando de posiciones. De besarse los senos, entre ella y comerse todas. Introducirse los dedos, y seguir besándose, Bonnibel y la Reina Helada tuvieron una idea. La princesa fue a una mesita y sacó un consolador rosado también hecho de chicle. La reina helada creo uno hecho de hielo. Fionna abrió los ojos por ver ambos objetos.

-"¿Cual prefieres?" Dijeron ambas al poner ambos juguetes frente a su cara.

Fionna los quedo viendo ambos. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara y dijo.

-"Ambos"

Las tres chicas sonrieron. Fionna se acostó en la cama boca abajo. Levanto un poco su cola de conejita esperando su premio. Bonnibel y la reina se acercaron a ella por detrás. La reina introdujo el pene falso en su vagina, y la dulce princesa en su ano virgen hasta ahora.

Ambas comenzaron a sacarlo y meterlo con intensidad mientras Fionna gemía cada vez mas de placer. Ella estaba en cuatro y cuando no pudo mas sus brazos se rindieron y se desplomo dejando su cola arriba para que pudieran sacar los juguetes que estaban casi totalmente dentro de ella.

Fionna se quedo acostada en la cama. Luego sintió como la reina helada se acostó frente a ella y la comenzó a abrazar. Bonnibel también se unió abrazando y pegando todo su dulce cuerpo a Fionna.

**Llega Marcy, ocurre la pelea, la reina helada lleva a Fionna a la casa.**

Ya en la casa La reina helada la deja y se ya.

Fionna entra a la casa y dice.

-"No me he olvidado de ti mi Finn."


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY... no me voy a disculpar porque no saben lo que es ser yo... ni yo lo que es ser ustedes. Probablemente pase la misma cantidad de tiempo antes de que vuelva a actualizar y tambien probablemente ya casi termine este fic... probablemente.**

* * *

Fionna ya estaba en la casa esperando a Finn. Jake se había quedado a dormir donde unicornio y Cake estaba en una cita con Mono, conveniente ¿no? Ella estaba lista esperando a que Finn llegara. Mientras tanto Finn volvía a casa después de acompañar a Marceline hasta su casa. El se lamentaba porque Marcy había olvidado todo lo que habían hecho los últimos días y sobre todo la noche anterior. Estaba ya cerca de su casa cuando recordó el beso que Fionna le había dado esa mañana.

Volvió a sentir el recuerdo de los suaves y blancos labios de Fionna en los suyos y como su pelo le acariciaba la cara, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la casa. Aunque lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

Fionna estaba parada frente a él con su gorro blanco de conejito, un top blanco muy pequeño y un short diminuto con una cola esponjada de conejo estilo playboy.

-"Finn…" Fionna comenzó acercarse a Finn. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Finn mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él. Ella lo beso mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de Finn. Finn se impresiono al ver a Fionna besándolo de nuevo. Pero esta vez no la aparto tan rápido. Se quedó parado disfrutando del nuevo beso, pero luego de reaccionar de verdad la logró apartar.

-"Fionna que te pasa hoy…" Preguntó Finn

-""Vamos Finn, yo se que te gustó, as además no quieres un poco de esto…" Dijo Fionna mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su vestuario, dejando ver sus blancos y redondo senos.

Finn quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Fionna asi. Tambaleo hacia al frente pero luego volvió en sí. Giro la cabeza para no ver a su hermana desnuda frente a él.

-"FIONNA PONTE ALGO DE ROPA."

-"Finn, vamos, yo se que tú me deseas en estos momentos." Fionna camino hacia Finn, y pego sus senos en la espalda de él. Lo hizo girar con las manos y cuando él estaba de nuevo frente a ella lo volvió a besar. Ella comenzó a quitarle el gorro a Finn mientras lo besaba y jugaba con su pelo.

Finn comenzó a tomar a Fionna por la cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo. Ella siguió besándolo mientras lo guiaba hacia el sofá. Fionna lo empujó hacia el mueble, y se quito su gorro de conejo.

-"Es hora de tu lección hermanito…" Fionna comenzó a quitarle el short a Finn. El ya estaba muy excitado como para poder parar esto, además, ya no quería hacer que parara. Fionna ya había desnudado completamente a Finn. Ella le sonrió a Finn para luego comenzar a trabajar en su entrepierna…

Fionna estaba comiéndose todo el pene de Finn mientras tenia una sonrisa en su cara. Era la segunda vez para ambos asi que ya sabían qué hacer. Finn se apartó y puso a Fionna de rodillas el comenzó a cogerla por el ano. Ella gritaba de placer mientras Finn estaba jalándole el pelo. Luego Finn comenzó a comerse a Fionna… Después quisieron seguir pero no podían en el sofá, Fionna abrazó a Finn con las piernas por la cintura, lo que hizo que fuera penetrada hasta el fondo por él. Finn tomó a Fionna con un brazo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, mientras cogían… Ellos llegaron a la cama de Fionna, se acostaron en la cama… [Leer de forma rápida] y cogieron salvajemente como bestias como si no hubiera mañana. Luego de un rato, ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro y mas felices que nunca, ya que estaban con la persona correcta esta vez.

* * *

**Agradeso los reviews aunque digan que la historia apesta. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Lo siento mis seguidores pero tuve muchas dificultades y no pude trabajar en nada más que colegio. También por falta de futuro tiempo no podre extender tanto como quería este Fic y me vi obligado a terminarlo un par de capítulos antes… (aha si te quedastes sin ideas cabron) CALLATE…

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado lo que pude ofrecer.

Finn y Fionna estaban acostados en la cama mientras se abrazaban y eran cubiertos tan solo por una sabana. Fionna se despertó antes que Finn, ella estaba completamente callada, apreciando a la persona de quien se había enamorado e inesperadamente había terminado siendo su mismo hermano. Ella acerco sus delgados labios a Finn y le dio un beso que lo despertó.

-"Buenos Días lindo" Dijo Fionna mientras Finn abría los ojos y sonreía.

Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

-"Fionna… te amo."

-"Yo también…" Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito de fuera.

-"PERO QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ." Eran Jake y Cake gritando al unísono desde la entrada del cuarto. Ellos se habían escabullido en la casa porque había visto muchas cosas en la sala que les parecían raras.

Ambos hermanos se estremecieron de terror y se taparon lo más que pudieron con la sabana. Fionna fue la primera en hablar, o gritar.

-"¡CAKE! PODEMOS EXPLICARLO"

Pero Cake sin escuchar nada de lo que tenían por decir se abalanzo sobre el pobre de Finn que apenas acababa de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cake comenzó a arañarlo en toda la cara el pecho mientras Finn trataba desesperadamente de quitarse a la gata enfurecida de encima.

-"COMO PUEDES APROVECHARTE DE TU HERMANA ASI, ¡DEGENERADO!"

Fionna se puso su pijama muy rápido y trató de tomar a Cake por la espalda. Pero la gata tan solo la empujo con su pata trasera mientras seguía atacando a Finn. Jake por su parte estaba en la puerta de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que decidió quitar a Cake de encima de Finn.

-"Bueno ya estuvo bien. Cálmense todos." Jake estiro sus manos atrapó a Cake entre ellas. Luego creó una celda con su mano derecha y encerró a la endiablada felina. Finn por fin logro levantarse del suelo y ponerse un pantalón. Camino hacia Fionna que estaba tirada en el suelo adolorida por el golpe que recibió de Cake y la ayudo a levantarse mientras decía:

-"Jake podemos explicar esto."

-"Cake por favor no te enojes." Dijo Fionna mientras miraba a Cake. Ella solo estaba sentada en la jaula dándole la espalda con el ceño fruncido, pero con el corazón destrozado. Finn tomo el liderazgo y comenzó a hablar a los dos animales.

-"Jake, Cake… Fionna y yo nos amamos y…" Pero fue interrumpido por un arrebato de Cake.

-"QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ELLA ES TU HERMANA DEPRAVADO HIJO DEJIOIHSOSG…"

Jake tapo la boca de Cake antes que siguiera hablando y decidió tomar el la palabra.

-"Finn… Cake tiene razón, no pueden estar juntos son hermanos… no es… ético."

-"OH vamos Jake, tú me estás hablando de ética, les recuerdo que ustedes están saliendo con animales de otra especie."

Fionna solo pudo pensar que fue un golpe bajo de parte de Finn hacia sus amigos. Ella decide comenzar a hablar antes de que todo se salga de control.

-"Jake, Cake… Finn y yo somos probablemente los últimos humanos. No podemos dejar que nuestra especie se extinga asi. Esto es algo que tenía que pasar." Fionna se acerca más Finn y le toma la mano mientras ambos sonríen a sus amigos.

-"Esta bien…" Dijo Cake. Lo que sorprendió a todos y dijeron al unísono.

-"Enserio"

-"Si. Nosotros no podemos ser los responsables por la extinción de toda una raza. Ustedes deben vivir sus vidas, juntos. Ambos se aman y si los separamos será el peor error del mundo. Fionna, siempre serás la niña pequeña que conocí. Te amo Fionna, y siempre tendrasmi apoyo… ¿Jake, me dejas salir? Quiero abrazar a mi niñita."

Todos quedaron conmovidos por las palabras de la gata. Ella camino hacia Fionna y la abrazó. Luego se le unieron Finn y Jake, este diciendo

-"Abraazoo"

Prologo

Finn y Fionna viven y cogen felices para siempre y tienen mucho hijos :D


End file.
